


Kept

by setos_puppy



Category: Misfits
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of their community service, Nathan uses his only possession to make money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another piece as part of the Great Migration.
> 
> So please enjoy some Rent Boy!Nathan feels

Simon smiled to himself as he walked along Southmere Lake, his headphones pushed into his ears, listening to Jeff Buckley’s _Hallelujah_ as he went. He was a free man, his community service had been over for just a little longer than a month, and he couldn’t have been happier. He was with Alisha and learning more and more about his future self every day. He was working hard to make her happy - to keep her happy. He wasn’t sure if it was love yet, or close friendship, but whatever it was, it was nice. He was on his way to Alisha’s. They were going to go out for noodles and then to the cinema for a film. 

 

As he rounded the corner just after the community centre, he spotted Nathan a bit of a ways off, smoking a cigarette and leaning against a tree, watching as a man approached him. Simon stopped for a minute, just to make sure Nathan was safe. He watched as Nathan flicked the cigarette away, pushing off the tree and started talking to the man. Simon couldn’t place him, or if he seemed familiar, he was a little too far off. But Nathan was talking, gesturing, and seemed at ease. 

 

He might have been a new friend of Nathan’s. 

 

Simon headed down the concrete steps and pulled his hood up over his head as he passed the path where Nathan was talking - not wanting to disturb his friend. 

 

Good for Nathan.

 

~*~

 

“There you are!” Alisha smiled as soon as she spotted Simon and they embraced, smiling at each other in greeting.

 

“How was work?”

 

“Alright, busy.”

 

Simon nodded and took hold of Alisha’s glove encased hand as they walked down the street together. Alisha had started work at a pub not long after they were finished their service and a few days later Simon started working at a grocers. It was shit pay, but it was something.

 

“Are you hungry?” Alisha asked, 

 

Simon nodded and smiled at her. “Yeah, famished, actually. I didn’t have time for lunch today.”

 

They walked down the street, hands clasped, making their way to a small noodle shop that wasn’t too far from the cinema they were going to. Alisha had insisted on seeing a rom-com and even though Simon wanted to go see a new indie art house film, he knew Alisha wouldn’t have appreciated it the same way he did. They made small talk about work and about the others from the service - Alisha talked about Kelly, who was working in a shop now. 

 

“She says her boss is a right wanker. Says he tried to grab her tits last week and because of her record, he said that if she didn’t let him he would report her.”

 

Simon opened his mouth to reply before closing it again, unsure of what exactly to say, instead he offered a grimace when Alisha looked his way. 

 

She nattered on about Kelly, and then a bit about Curtis, even as they ducked into the shop and were seated. Their hands unclasped and Alisha sat across from Simon, pulling off her gloves and tucking them into her pockets. There was a passage of thick silence as they both examined their menus and Simon was debating between chicken or beef noodles. 

 

They ordered their food with drinks and Simon also piled on some spring rolls as an appetizer because he was so hungry. They smiled at each other again and Alisha started talking about how excited she was to see the movie. Simon just stayed silent, feeling slightly uncomfortable and out of place. 

 

“My friend Josselyn said this movie was so amazing; she said that the sex scene was so _hot_.”

 

Simon took a long drink of his water and tried to look interested.

 

~*~

 

It was dark out by the time they left the cinema. The movie, in Simon’s opinion, had been shit. Predictable in every single way, right down to the apology scene. However, Alisha seemed genuinely happy with the cookie-cutter script and “hunky” leading man, so he kept his mouth firmly clamped shut. 

 

“D’you want me to come back to yours?” Alisha asked as they walked arm in arm down the street.

 

Simon opened his mouth to reply. He really didn’t. It wasn’t that he enjoyed Alisha’s company - he did. It was more of the fact that she kept trying to pressure him into sex; into being, looking and acting like who she remembered he would become. It was tiring and a blow to his self-esteem. 

 

Not to mention he had just gotten his box-set of Star Trek: Deep Space 9 and it was calling his name.

 

“I...” Simon started to say, stammering a little. “Maybe just for a little while. I have an early day tomorrow.”

 

Alisha smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they approached Southmere. “Great.” She patted his arm that was hooked round hers before stopping short just before the community centre. “Is that Nathan?”

 

Simon looked over where Alisha was. Sure enough, there was Nathan, leaning against the wall opposite to the tree he had been leaning against earlier when Simon had spotted him. He was talking to another man, whose face was half covered in shadow. Simon’s brows furrowed in confusion, Nathan almost looked bored; resigned. He was dressed in clothes Simon couldn’t remember ever seeing on him before - the tight jeans weren’t all that different, but they were bright red, and they were tucked into high boots, Nathan’s top - black and white stripes with a hood - was unzipped to show a good portion of his pale chest. 

 

Nathan was finishing up a cigarette, his free hand tucked behind his head as he watched the man who was talking to him. The man nodded in response to something Nathan had said, and turned to walk behind the high arched wall that supported the stairs. Nathan tossed down his cigarette and crushed it under the heel of his boot, before looking down the path, Simon and Alisha scooted out of his line of vision behind the corner of the wall. Simon peered round the corner as he saw Nathan pull away from the wall and shove his hands into the pockets in his shirt and rounded the corner where the man had gone.

 

“Stay here.” Simon whispered, standing from his crouch and turned to Alisha. “I’m going to make sure he’s alright.”

 

“Simon!” Alisha called, but it was too late, Simon had phased out of her sight. Sighing, Alisha slumped down to the ground.

 

Simon looked around in the dimly lit underbelly of the community centre. It looked like a car park, or like it had once been a car park, but it looked desolate; like it had been forgotten about. He looked for Nathan, his hands fisted tight against his side, listening for any sign of Nathan. A sound, like a scuffle, came from the far back of the park and Simon ran towards it, frenzied. 

 

He skidded to a stop around a wall for a car’s cubicle and his heart, which was hammering in his chest, sunk. The man Nathan had been talking to had his back pressed to the cold concrete wall, and there was Nathan, on his knees, with the guy’s cock in his mouth. Simon wanted to be sick, wanted to beat the ever living _shit_ out of the nameless man. He screamed, his eyes wrenching shut in rage and sadness, but neither party gave notice of his cries. 

 

There was a choked gasp, and Simon’s eyes opened of their own stupid accord. The man’s hand was fisted in the messy mop of Nathan’s hair, Nathan’s hand was curled round the man’s hips as they stuttered off the wall and the man’s head rolled on the dingy concrete. Simon watched as Nathan pulled his head back, turning it to the side and spat the mouthful of come in a murky puddle before rising from his knees his hand swiping over his mouth and took a clutch of twenty pound notes.

 

“Cheers.” Nathan said, his thumb flicking through the paper to count out sixty pounds in total. The man pulled up his jeans and leaned towards Nathan, who darted back, spooked, his hand raised and keeping a safe distance between the two of them. “I don’t kiss.”

 

Simon felt his eyes burn hotly with tears before he turned and ran from the underside of the building. As soon as he rounded the corner to where Alisha was waiting, Simon shifted back into sight and slumped down beside her, his hands fisted on his knees. 

 

“What is it?” Alisha asked, oblivious. “Is he alright?”

 

Simon opened his mouth to reply but instead shook his head in disbelief. “He...” Simon started to say, unable to believe how troubled it made him. “He’s a...” He swallowed thickly, his hands catching on his knees. “A rent boy.”

 

Alisha’s brows shot up and she dared a look around the corner, to where Nathan was emerging from the shadowed area. “No way, Simon. Maybe you misunderstood what you saw.”

 

Simon frowned at her. “Yes, I was clearly misunderstanding seeing Nathan’s mouth around that man’s penis and then spitting the semen out. Maybe the man had been bitten by a cobra and Nathan was saving his life.”

 

Alisha made a noise in the back of her throat. “That’s gross! I can’t believe he’s doing that.”

 

Simon felt affronted and stared at Alisha in disbelief, frowning deeply. She looked back at him, all wide-eyes and trying to act like she hadn’t said what she did. “He’s my _friend_ , Alisha. He obviously needs some help. I think you should go home. I’m going to go talk to him.” Simon stood, pulling his arm away from Alisha’s clasping hand and walked towards where Nathan was stretched out on a bench, arms behind his head, chewing on gum. 

 

“Hey, man.” Nathan greeted, squinting his eyes up at Simon. 

 

“We need to talk.”

 

~*~

 

Nathan smiled up at Simon as he tucked into the pizza Simon had made from the box and took a bite. Simon had offered to take Nathan back to his for some food and a shower, which Nathan had readily agreed to. They hadn’t talked about it, not yet, Simon figured Nathan would talk about it when he was ready. For now, Simon watched as Nathan devoured the pizza, smiling, and took a sip of his tea. 

 

“Guy’s one of my regulars.” Nathan finally said, cramming the last bit of pizza in his mouth.

 

“How long?”

 

Nathan tipped his head back as he thought, swallowing. “Since just after the tattoo incident. I had tried to get back in with my mum because I had run out of money. She refused. I needed to eat - the vending machines weren’t putting out anymore. I was sitting outside one night when a man asked me to suck him off for seventy pounds. It was quick cash. I guess word got out. I’ve almost got enough for two month’s rent.”

 

Simon nodded his head, trying to remain passive and non-judgemental. “Well... If you wanted, you could...” He started, looking in his tea. “You could stay with me. I know you won’t be charged if you’re not on the street... I mean... If you wanted.”

 

Nathan eyed Simon for a long moment. “I’ll stay for the night.” He agreed tentatively, standing from his spot at the table. 

 

Simon watched as he put his dishes in the sink, feeling like it was something. “Well, the door’s always open... You can always call me. About _anything_.” If there was anything he could do for Nathan, it was to be there for him; to not judge him; to remain his friend.

 

Nathan nodded. “Where’s the shower?”

 

Simon pointed, and watched as Nathan made his way down the narrow hall and into the room. “Hey, Nathan...?”

 

Nathan poked his head out of the room. “Yeah?”

 

“Why didn’t you kiss him?”

 

Nathan stepped out of the doorway, his whole posture hesitant. “There’s a big difference between sex and love, you know?” He paused as Simon nodded. “I’m not in love with them. They’re paying me. I’ve only kissed three people in my life besides my mum, and I loved them all; maybe not the normal kind of love, but there was definitely love there.”

 

Simon watched as Nathan ducked into the room and shut the door, moments later the sound of the shower started. 

 

Three people... 

 

He, Kelly, and the older woman - Ruth. 

 

~*~

 

When Simon woke up the next morning he found the couch abandoned, the pyjamas he had lent to Nathan neatly folded on top of the painstakingly folded comforter. Simon approached the couch, seeing a note scribbled in the same haphazard way the love note from Nathan that was in his room was written. He picked it up and sat down on the coffee table to read it:

 

_Barry,_

_Thanks for letting me stay over. You were still sleeping when I got up so I helped myself to some tea and toasties with cheese, hope you don’t mind. You don’t need to worry about me, really. I’m safe when it comes to everything, always make sure not to swallow, always use a condom when it matters. It’s nice though, knowing that someone out there gives a shit. I’ll be seeing you around, man._

_Cheers,_

_Nathan_

 

Simon sighed and folded up the note before shuffling into the kitchen to turn his kettle on. 

 

~*~

 

The next week flew by in a jumbled mess of work and paying bills and random moments of sleep. Simon work late every single night and when he did come home, he usually ended up falling asleep on the couch half way through dinner. 

 

Alisha had texted him to apologize for being rude when it concerned Nathan, but for some reason, Simon couldn’t bring himself to care. He cared for her; liked her even, but he was not his future self and he had to accept that, and so did she, which seemed sadly unlikely. 

 

Simon could deal with it later. 

 

He had texted Nathan every night before bed, but had yet to receive a reply. Nathan probably didn’t want anyone worrying about him, the cocky prick. He probably thought he could handle anything that was thrown his way, and if a trick decided to get nasty, it wouldn’t matter. Except it did matter. It mattered to Simon. 

 

Simon groaned as he turned on his shower, his body was killing him. He had been packing and moving produce all day; boxes upon boxes of fruits and veg. He sighed in relief as his body started to relax and the pain in his shoulders started to melt away. He braced his arms against the tiles as the water cascaded over his aching body. When he finally felt ready to move, Simon shampooed his hair and then added cream rinse. He was just about to relax against the wall and sleep standing up when the doorbell sounded. 

 

Then again three seconds later. 

 

Turning off the shower, Simon threw on a pair of clean sweatpants and grabbed a towel to keep his hair from dripping as he ran for the door, from which there was frantic knocking. “I’m coming, alright? I’m coming!”

 

He wrenched the door open and peered out, instantly feeling like an arse for yelling and being impatient. Nathan was standing on the other side of the door looking like _shit_. He was roughed up pretty bad, blood covered half of his face and was crusted under his nose and his jacket was torn, even his clothes seemed covered in red. 

 

“Jesus.” Simon swore, wrapping an arm around Nathan and ushering him inside. “Are you alright?”

 

Nathan gave no verbal reply, instead he turned into Simon and his hands clung to Simon’s bare back and shoulders. Simon was careful as he eased Nathan onto his couch and carefully peeled away his soiled jacket. Simon crossed to his bathroom and wet a cloth and filled a bowl before making his way back to the couch. Nathan tracked the movements with his eyes, but didn’t move, or even emote. 

 

Simon tried to offer a friendly smile but it got caught somewhere between a smile and a grimace. He lightly cupped Nathan’s face and wiped away the blood under Nathan’s nose before rinsing the cloth clean and wiping around his eyes, saying nothing, but watched Nathan watch him with those clear green eyes. Once Nathan’s face was clean, Simon wiped at his hands before standing up to rinse the bowl and cloth clean and put on the kettle. 

 

Simon made Nathan some tea and then returned to the couch where Nathan was staring blankly at the wall. He turned his head slowly when Simon handed him the tea and took an automatic sip. Simon eased himself down next to Nathan and watched Nathan’s face as he drank the tea in slow, measured sips. It was obvious to Simon that Nathan is in shock over something; Simon wanted to press - wanted to call 999 - but he waited. 

 

“Do you think I’m a whore?” Nathan finally asked into the oppressive silence. 

 

Simon contemplated the sentence and the implications of his answer. Nathan was a whore if one were being technical; but it was the power of the word. Of the desperation behind the question. It was as if Nathan asked if he was scum; nothing; worthless. Nathan turned his head and looked to Simon, his eyes hollow, his face a blank canvas. 

 

_Please don’t say I am. Please..._

 

“Who said you were, Nathan?”

 

Nathan raised his shoulders in a shrug. “The guy.” His answer was generic and detached, but it was enough to make Simon want to pull the man’s head from his shoulders. 

 

Simon placed his arm round Nathan’s shoulder, his movements slow, giving Nathan time to stop him. Before he carded his fingers though Nathan’s hair. Nathan rested his head on Simon’s shoulder, a sigh passing his lips. They sat like that a while, quiet and unmoving, before Simon pressed his cheek to the top of Nathan’s head. “You aren’t a whore.”

 

There was more silence as Nathan pulled away and finished his tea. Simon watched the whole time; feeling like a fluttering, overbearing mother hen. “Nathan...” Simon ventured, voice quiet. “What happened?”

 

“Met a guy near Birchmere Park, he seemed nice enough. He had a wedding ring, the prick. Anyway, he said he’d give me £250 if I let him fuck me. Whatever, sure, said I’d throw in a blowjob for an extra £20. He took me back to his. There was another guy there, I told him I didn’t do that kind of kinky shit. They got pretty mad after that. They jumped on me and called me a whore, they beat the shit out of me, threatened to kill me, to rape me... I managed to grab a lamp and smash it over one of their heads and made a run for it. I was running so fast I fell down the stairs and broke my neck. Luckily the didn’t find me.”

 

“Jesus _Christ_ , Nathan!” Simon couldn’t believe how calm Nathan was. Then again, he was probably still processing - still in shock. 

 

Nathan turned his eyes back on Simon, they were wide and wet. “Are you mad at me, Simon?”

 

Simon’s heart broke in two and he wrapped his arms around Nathan and pulled the other male into his arms. Nathan clutched at him, broken and helpless, and so unlike the cocky mask he wore. Nathan gave a few wheezy sobs against Simon’s shoulder before falling silent as he cried. Simon just held Nathan and hushed him; assuring him he wasn’t angry.

 

“I’m here for you, Nathan. Let it out... Let it out...”

 

~*~

 

An hour later Nathan had showered and changed into pyjamas. Simon had called out for Chinese and finished dressing, finally. After letting it all out, Nathan seemed to be in a better mood; he wasn’t quite back to normal, but he was well on his way. He was watching _Never Mind the Buzzcocks_ and stinking up Simon’s apartment with smoke. 

 

The bell rang and Simon headed to the door, opening it and blinking in shock at Alisha on the other side, smiling. He smiled and widened the door, stepping aside to let her in. She nodded to him as she passed, taking off her jacket and stopping short when she spotted Nathan curled in on himself on the couch, distractedly yelling answers at the telly and lighting up a fresh cigarette. 

 

“What is he doing here?”

 

“He’s my friend, just like you. He’s had a bad day, I told him he could stay the night.”

 

“We’re going out tonight, remember?” Alisha pulled out two tickets. “We were going to the concert.”

 

Simon squeezed his eyes shut. He had forgotten. “I’m sorry, Alisha. I can’t go. I need to stay with him. He was attacked today, almost sexually assaulted.”

 

“Isn’t that the business he’s in though?” Alisha asked, frowning as she peered at Nathan from around Simon’s shoulder. 

 

“Alisha!” Simon hissed, appaled. “What’s with you?”

 

“You’re always with _him_. You’re supposed to be with _me_.”

 

“That was his future, Alisha. Maybe it won’t be mine.” Simon grabbed hold of her upper arm and steered her towards the door and opened it. “We’ll talk about this another time.”

 

Alisha opened her mouth to reply before settling to glare at Simon and stalking off. Simon peered after her, before waving as he spotted the delivery man. After paying, Simon closed the door and locked it. 

 

“Food’s here!”

 

~*~

 

“I’ll just be in the other room, alright?”

 

Nathan nodded, yawning widely and stretching out on the sofa. “I’ve got it, Barry. Go to bed.”

 

Simon smiled faintly and nodded, clicking off the light to the living room. He paused in the hall, watching as Nathan settled down and pulled the covers over his head. Satisfied, Simon slipped into his room, leaving the door ajar and climbed into his bed, pulling his book out of his nightstand and settled in to read _Superior Beings_ it was a novel about the Fifth Doctor.

_Chapter Nine  
A Well-Tended Paradise_

_Peri sat up, opened her eyes and realised she had absoloutely no idea where she was. As she took in her surroundings, her mouth fell open in awe. Wow. Had she died and gone to botanist's heaven? Her head reeled with a sense of disorientation as she tried to take it all in._

_She was sitting at the top of a shallow slope, gazing out over a complex landscape of gardens that spilled out in a dazzling panaorma all around her. From her elevated position, she could see lanes of tall, silvery trees, leading off into the hazy distance like spokes of a giant wheel. Between them, an ordered sequence of fields and flowerbeds stretched towards the horizon. Over all this was a sky of such startling blue Peri felt she could almost taste it. Someone had propped her in a sitting position against a tree whose leaves cast dappled shade around her, protecting her from the blazing sun._

“Simon?”

 

Simon lowered his book at the sound of Nathan’s voice and looked to his door, seeing Nathan standing there, one of Simon’s shirts sliding down the side of Nathan’s shoulder and exposing his pale flesh. He was so bloody thin. 

 

“What’s up?” Simon asked, tucking his bookmark back into the pages and closed the book before setting it aside to focus his full attention on Nathan. 

 

“Can I sleep in here tonight?”

 

Simon nodded without hesitation and Nathan smiled a little, crossing into the room and let his eyes scan the wall and take in the sight. Slowly he rounded the bed, climbing inside when Simon lifted the covers. Nathan slid in easily, leaving space between the two of them as he curled onto his side. Simon watched him a long moment before picking his book back up to read. Before Simon could even pull the marker out of the crease of the book, he felt it. He had been expecting it, somewhere in the back of his mind. Nathan’s hand sliding up his leg, soft and slow, teasing and delicious. Nathan had programmed it into his brain; had taught himself this was how to be with people - with _men_. 

 

Simon took hold of Nathan’s hand and slid the fingers against his own, locking their hands together in a grasp. Nathan stiffened, his arm tensing under Simon’s light touch, and he looked to Simon in alarm. Simon shook his head slightly and Nathan pulled his hand away, frowning. 

 

“You don’t want damaged goods?”

 

“Nathan.” Simon’s voice was soft but firm and he turned the other male’s face towards his. “You are not damaged. And I do like you, very much. However, I expect love, not sex.” 

 

Nathan’s brow crooked and he slid his arms around Simon’s neck, moving against him easily and pressing their mouths together in a chaste, promising kiss. Simon smiled when they parted and stroked Nathan’s cheek with the back of his hand. 

 

“I can do that.” Nathan’s voice was soft, but filled with quiet confidence.

 

“I know you can.”

 

They settled down, Nathan’s head pillowed on Simon’s chest, tracing absent designs into Simon’s shirt and watching as Simon took his book up again. “What’s that about?”

 

“It’s called _Superior Beings_. It’s about the Fifth Doctor...” Simon paused a moment and Nathan nodded against his chest. “Well, he and his Companion, Peri, they encounter these aliens called The Valethske.”

 

“Is it any good?”

 

“I’m enjoying it.”

 

“Can you read me some?”

 

Simon nodded, his free arm working round Nathan’s shoulders, stroking at the soft hair on the base of his neck while his other hand held the book open. “Her palms brushed the short, inch long grass, and she examined it, fascinated. It wasn't like anything she'd ever seen on Earth or any of the other planets she'd visited so far. It was dark green, almost black, shading to purple at the root, and the blades had square, sheared off ends as if recently mown...”


End file.
